The Muppet Show
by AutumnRiver13
Summary: - Feat. Flying Cupcake & Hell-On-Skis Following Xav and Crystal's relationship after Trace and Diamond's wedding as they move to New York and their relationship evolves...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again : ) The Muppet Show – obviously not the real one but if you've read the book you'll probably get it : ) It'll basically be about Xav and Crystal's relationship after Trace and Diamond's wedding, following them to New York and beyond : ) Not exactly a continuing story, more like an extended collection of One-Shots… in Crystal's POV. **

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant World belong to me – all rights to Joss Stirling : ) **

Chapter One

Living together is pure hell. Not literally obviously because it does have certain perks but living with sweet, considerate Diamond for a year really didn't prepare me for living with Xav. Xav, my soulfinder/boyfriend, incredibly sweet and infuriating all at the same time. Being with him 24/7 brings out more of the 'infuriating' side.

"Xav, could you hurry up? I've got a job interview in an hour!" I yell at the bathroom door and hope he can hear me over the blaring of the hair dryer. Seriously, that guy spends more time on his hair than on anything else. Naturally, he doesn't hear me or chooses to ignore me so I try with telepathy. I still have not gotten quite used to doing it and have to remind myself to rein the power of the telepathic link back a bit because I know that it gives Xav a headache on a long-term basis (Though sometimes I blare out Queen songs in his mind, just to annoy him).

After Trace and Diamond's wedding, the two of them left on their honeymoon to Switzerland, leaving our apartment to Xav and me. Sadly - I mean, luckily, my mother decided to stay on for a while and tried to bond with me, making up for all those years she neglected me. Sometimes I had a feeling that she was just doing it because she'd found that I was a 'gift to our kind', but most of the time, I tried to make an effort as well. Mama had a tough time getting used to Xav and me as a couple, our arguments, dripping with sarcasm and snarky comments, but in private, she and Xav got on very well. After she left, Xav and I, in one of those rare moments when we were being completely serious with one another, discussed the subject of moving to New York. Turns out, Xav has quite a few connections in the Big Apple (Xav totally laughed at me for calling it that) and was able to rent an apartment easily. The apartment had been a total surprise to me when Xav had (very cheesily) taken off the blindfold and asked for my opinion. But it turned out to be absolutely perfect for Xav and me. Mannequins wearing my designs, Medicine textbooks strewn over the large glass dining table, his collection of Timberlands shoes and my fashionable flats mixed together that we often had difficulties finding a matching pair. It was never even close to tidy.

_Hurry up, you muppet! My hair looks like a mess and I need to get ready! _

_Well, someone wanted to test my pillow fighting abilities yesterday night, and then went to bed without even brushing her hair so I guess, your hair can wait a bit longer! _

A sly grin slowly creeps up my face as I think of last night. We had an argument about something as trivial as what to watch on TV (Him being interested in House M.D., me wanting to watch Project Runway for new inspiration). Xav won, at least he thought so, until I smacked my pillow full frontal into his face. Our pillow fight extended through the whole apartment and eventually landed on our bed where it turned into a make out session. It didn't go further than that however because we both fell asleep, absolutely exhausted.

The bathroom door opens suddenly, bringing me back from my trip down memory lane. Xav smiles when he sees my annoyed face and leans forward to give me a light kiss.

"Bathroom's all yours, Miss Piggy", he says and taps my nose. Avoiding my playful slap, he laughs and makes his way to the kitchen.

As the months gradually go by, the hell part cools down a bit and it gets much easier to see the perks of living together. Alone the fact that I get to wake up every day next to my amazingly handsome and sweet soulfinder is worth something.

The best day of the week for that is Sunday. We don't have to go grocery shopping, he doesn't have to go to lectures, and I don't have to go to work. Often, I wake up before Xav and trace meaningless symbols and patterns on his bare chest (he's such a show-off that he always sleeps topless) but today, I open my eyes to see him staring at me, the same tender look on his face as there was on the day we first kissed, on the movie set.

"Hey, soulfinder", I murmur and run a hand through my tangled curls.

"Morning, Cupcake," he grins and leans down to give me a thorough Good Morning.

Geez, I love living together.

**Please review (also if you've got any requests on what I should write about in this fanfic, let me know) :) !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant World belong to me – all rights to Joss Stirling. **

**This chapter (=basically useless fluff) is 'dedicated' to nononononononono (hope I got enough no's ) :) who kinda gave me the idea : ) **

Chapter Two

It is one of those lazy Sunday mornings when Xav and I are just lounging in bed, throwing meaningless comments and sarcastic remarks at each other when we start talking about Venice.

"We should go back there sometime" I say and place my chin on his chest.

"Relive all the happy memories?" Xav says and ruffles my hair.

"Hey! It's not all crazy contessa's stealing soulfinders and stuff" I grin and lean in so that my lips are just inches above his, "you found me after all."

"Hhmm." For once, I seem to have rendered Xav speechless so he pushes himself up on his elbows and closes the distance between us. Whenever Xav and I kiss, I realize that it makes perfect sense for the universe to match us up, even though we fight all the time. Our arguments seem to light up this spark and it just makes us feel so … alive. His lips move softly against mine and slowly, the kiss grows more passionate, my fingers get tangled in his long hair, his hands tighten around my waist and he's doing that thing on my spine. When we come up for air, we just stare into each other's eyes and a huge smile forms on my face as I recognize love, comfort and desire all mixed up in one look. Suddenly, a thought crosses my mind. Quite a random one but important enough for me to back away as he tries to pull me towards him again.

"What d'you think is our combined soulfinder gift?" I ask and sit on my haunches.

"I dunno. Maybe us being able to wake up the neighbours at 2 in the morning with our –"

"Shut up" I smack his arm and he smirks as a blush creeps up my cheeks. "I mean, seriously though."

"I was being serious. We are very –" Xav gives me his innocent bambi look but I don't give in.

"Huh, boys. Always thinking about that one thing" I tap his stomach lightly and he retaliates with a hair ruffle as usual.

"But I mean, Sky and Zed they kind have this whole bunch of gifts 'cause Zed is the seventh kid and all and Yves and Phoenix have got the energy thing going and –"

"Yeah but you're a seventh child, too. I bet we have this amazing combined gift that totally beats my brothers'."

Always the competitive one, Xav. I laugh and bend down slightly to stroke back his hair from his forehead.

"Maybe it just is what we talked about in Venice."

"You mean, me walking beside you, steering and healing you?" he asks and tucks a strand of curly hair behind my ear.

"Yeah. I'm quite… uh… impulsive and still have no concrete idea about this soulseeker thing so I need you to be there with me, right?"

"Right" he murmurs and kisses me lightly. "Maybe other stuff develops over time. I mean, my parents have this awesome family bond thing that Zed helps them with but that took time, I guess."

"D'you think we're gonna have a family?" I ask and instantly want to take it back. We've been together for what? Four months? That totally scares guys away when you ask them about kids after four months together, doesn't it? Trying to hide my embarrassment, I slip out of bed and grope around for my bathrobe.

"Cupcake, you alright?" Xav says and has also gotten up. Wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, he pulls me in front of the mirror.

"Yeah, I just… need to get up" I say, refusing to make eye contact. I've made a complete fool of myself.

"Of course I think we're gonna have a family… someday. Imagine a little girl, just like you, running around, trying on her mother's dresses and high heels."

I nudge him in the ribs and turn my head to look at him. "I don't even wear high heels, you dimwit."

"No, but our daughter will."

"Not if she's as tall as the two of us. Besides, we could also have a boy, skiing through our apartment wearing scrubs."

Xav chuckles and drags me away from the mirror, towards the bathroom.

"But we have plenty of time to discuss that. Right now, what we have to focus on is to get your soulseeker thing ready to do it on my brothers, our combined soulfinder thing and ..." He leans closer and whispers in my ear, "I think the neighbours have slept long enough, haven't they?"

**Reviews, please : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant World belong to me – all rights to Joss Stirling : )**

**I want to say a big Thank You to sevenofdiamonds7 for letting me 'borrow/mention' her made up soulfinders Saffron and Rogue (+Samuel) for Uriel and Victor respectively :) The stories 'Rescuing Rogue' and 'Sunny Saffron' are amazing - please go and check them out - but only after reading this chapter first ;) **

Chapter Three

"Ugh, you won't believe the day I've had" I start rambling the moment I close the door and toss my bag and shoes into the corner. "First, Patricia spilt her coffee all over my keyboard and then the new designs came in and – What is _that?_"

I followed the smell of freshly-cooked lasagne to the kitchen where Xav is leaning against the dishwasher, checking his phone. At least I think it's Xav because the man standing in our kitchen has got …

"What is what?" He asks innocently and puts his phone to pull me into a kiss. Xav's kisses always knock me off my feet but even this one can't distract me from the things I've just seen...

"The hair…" I just say and give his forehead a little poke as if to check whether this is not a dream. Because where there used to be long, sexy, brown hair, there is now … short, sexier, brown hair.

"Felt like a change" Xav shrugs and pulls me in for a kiss again. I back away again, unable to keep my eyes off of his head.

"C'mon, darlin', it's just a haircut."

Ha! Xav is insecure about whether I'll like it. Normally, he would boast about it and shove it in my face, but …

"You wanna know what I think?" I ask and grin up at him.

"No, actually I just want to give my beautiful and sexy soulfinder a welcome-home-kiss" He answers and steals a quick kiss before I begin to stare at him again.

I have no idea why I'm doing it but his hair is sooo fascinating. With his long hair, he looked like some kind of rogue pirate or troubadour, wild and free. Now, he resembles, I dunno, some mysterious spy or police officer. And I have to admit, the haircut has set free a ton of butterflies and sparks in my stomach.

"Talking of sexy", I say and press myself closer to him. "That haircut is just beyond –"

"Yes! I knew it!" He yells and I groan. I should have known, making him a compliment would be so bad for him.

"I was about to say that that haircut is beyond – ridiculous" I know even as I say it that my attempt at taking back the compliment is laughable.

"Yeah yeah whatever, Cupcake" Xav laughs and slings his arm around my shoulder, "I know I'm irresistible."

"Not as irresistible as that lasagne. Mmmh, it smells delicious" I ignore his comment, knowing that whatever I say will be turned into an ego-booster for him, and bend down to get the lasagne out of the oven.

"We should start ranking the Benedict brothers according to their hairstyle", I say, making the women of the Benedict family giggle. The whole family has come out for Easter and the apartment is bursting at the seams. The others reacted similarly to Xav's new haircut as I did and teased him for a while, though Xav being Xav gave back as good as he got. I still haven't given my full approval – though the new haircut is insanely hot, I don't want him to get even more of a confidence boost than he already does every day from his female co-workers and patients. Xav nudges my foot under the table and eyes me suspiciously.

Rogue laughs and bounces Samuel up and down on her knee.

"Well, go on, Crystal. Who is your favourite haircut brother?"

"Yves…" Yves looks quite embarrassed as Phee ruffles his hair adoringly. "Trace…" I say and wink at Diamond. "Uriel…", Xav smirks at me and reaches up to fix his own hair while Saffron gives Uriel a kiss on the cheek. "Victor…" Vic laughs and bends down to high-five baby Samuel. "Will" Will grins widely while Xav's grin is slowly fading. This is the moment: Zed and Xav are staring at each other so intently, you would think this is a game of poker and not a competition about who's got the best hair.

_You wouldn't dare, Cupcake. _Xav's voice is slightly tense but he tries to cover it up with a jokingly warning voice.

_Call me Cupcake again and I would. _

_C'mon, Beauty. I can't lose to Zed in the hair department. _

_We'll see about that, won't we, Kermit? _

"Zed, then Xav" I say aloud and smirk at Xav as Zed high-fives Sky.

_I'll make you regret that, Beauty. _

_C'mon, Xav, I bet Androcles didn't have a 'women-throw-themselves-at-his-feet' hairstyle. _

Xav just glares at me and stands up to get Saffron another glass of water.

He still seems to be pissed when I climb into bed that evening and doesn't even put down his textbook to start 'our evening activities' as he usually puts it.

"Since when do you care what anyone thinks about you?" I ask and a small part of me wonders whether I've gotten myself in more trouble than before with that question

"Since you're my soulfinder and I value the opinion of the girl I love, okay?" I've never seen Xav outright angry at me, except for that time in Venice.

"Sorry" I say in a small voice and reach up to stroke his hair. I realize that today's dinner antics went too far. He grumbles and puts his textbook on the bedside table.

"Yeah, well. Whatever."

"Besides. I was just kidding" I say and turn on my side to face him. "I think that your hairstyle is incredibly hot and makes you look very … desirable"

Xav lets out a sudden laugh at my choice of words and flips us over so that he's hovering over me.

"Now that's the 'sorry' I was looking for!" He says and captures my lips in a passionate kiss. Boy, this is definitely the upside of fighting so often.

**Please review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant World belong to me – all rights to Joss Stirling : ) **

**This chapter might be a bit OOC for Xav but I tried to show his vulnerable side, too…. Tell me what you think! **

Chapter Three

"I'm home!" I can hear Xav yell as he slams the door shut but I just bury myself deeper into my fort of bed sheets. I am currently in a state of not wanting to go anywhere- even the bathroom. My face is makeup-free, my hair is tied up in a messy scrunchie, and I'm wearing my scruffiest pyjamas. Not at all suitable for a fancy gala dinner with important doctors and their snobbish wives …

"I'm just gonna have a quick shower and then we can –" Xav has entered the bedroom and obviously registered that the strange formation of the blankets and pillows is not a wonder of physics and gravity.

"Cupcake? You alright in there?"

I shake my head and hope he can see it through the thick sheets.

"Darlin'?" He asks more tentatively and slowly pulls back the duvet.

"So, I guess we're not going to the dinner tonight?"

I snort and tug the duvet back over my head.

_What's wrong, Cupcake? _His voice tingles in my mind and send pleasant chills through my body, instantly calming me down a bit.

_I can't go tonight._

_I gathered that much seeing as the car'll be here in ten minutes and you look … not ready. _

Silence.

_Why aren't we going tonight, Crystal? _

Underneath the covers, I smile a little because he automatically made the 'I' and 'We'… But I seriously cannot go tonight.

_C'mon, Cupcake, let me help… _

I can sense Xav is getting slightly impatient with my non-communication with him so I try and form the words as nicely as possible.

_Because there will all be big, pretentious, important people there with their petite and delicate nurse girlfriends and I hate them all. _

Okay, so that didn't come out as … smooth as I had planned. Xav is silent and slowly, I push back the duvet so that my eyes can peak outside. Xav looks slightly confused and shakes his head as if he can't believe what I just said.

"Crystal, it's just dinner. It's nothing dramatic" he says and completely ruins my vision of us solving this problem by staying at home.

"No, it's not just dinner. It's bigger than that, it's-" I break off, knowing I will have to refrain myself from saying what I'm bursting to say.

"It's … what?" Xav prompts gently and pulls me towards him so that I'm leaning against his side.

"It's… it's the way they look at me, okay?"

Xav's brow furrows slightly and he backs away slightly to look me straight in the eyes.

"How do they look at you?" I know he's trying very hard not to dismiss this as me being melodramatic and I'm grateful for that but I still get the feeling he doesn't quite get it.

"Like I'm scum. I'm the weird, big girl from no specific background because I have about a hundred nationalities in my blood. I don't have a steady job, I'm doing an internship at a completely unknown fashion magazine and a couple of design courses but that'll hardly get me anywhere and you're just standing there being awesome at everything and I feel like … like shit."

Xav looks quite surprised at my outburst and shifts to cup my face in his hands, forcing me to meet his eyes.

"You still think that you're not good enough?" He asks in such a disbelieving tone as if I just said that I saw the Queen of England running through Chinatown in Victoria Secret's undies.

"No, I… I just… feel really … not comfortable" And the 'Understatement of the Year' award goes to…

"Beauty. You're amazing, you're beautiful, and you're talented."

"Xav-"

"I think they look at you like that because they're jealous."

"Yeah, right. Tons of your male colleagues are jealous of me because I'm a good designer."

Xav nudges me in the ribs for my sarcastic comment and glares at me jokingly.

"The _girls _are jealous because you're beautiful and you don't have to spend hundreds of bucks on a dress because you have the talent to just make one yourself. And _the guys _are jealous of _me _because I get to go home to this amazingly hot girl every evening and wake up to her every morning."

And even though every single word of that speech made my heart soar, I can't help that little shred of doubt lingering in the back of my mind. And judging by Xav's sour expression, he can see it, too.

"So you're not going tonight?" Xav asks and sounds quite pissed off.

I shake my head and silently wonder if he's ever wanted to change something about me.

* * *

Xav returns at around one in the morning, smelling of food and wine. I pretend to be asleep as he enters the room but he knows at once that I'm faking.

"I'm sorry" I can hear him say and I slowly turn over to see him standing by the closet, still wearing his tuxedo, looking hot as hell.

"Me too" I murmur and stretch out my hands to him. He hesitates slightly, then takes them and lets me pull him down next to him. We're lying side by side now, facing each other and only a few inches between our noses.

"I'm just quite … insecure, I guess."

"I gathered but so am I" he whispers so quietly that I almost don't catch it.

"No way, Xav"

"Yesterday, I did surgery on a two-year old girl. It went wrong and now she's back in intensive care, fighting for her life."

"Xav-" I gasp. Why didn't he tell me? I'm just about to ask him when the answer pops into my mind all by itself. Guilt.

"I know it's not my fault. But what if I rely on my gift too much? What if I'm not really a good doctor but get by just because of my gift? Isn't that cheating?"

And at this moment, he looks so vulnerable and weak that my heart twinges a little as he looks at me.

"Xav! Nothing about what you do is 'cheating'. You heal, you save people's lives, you help them, you cure them. You don't cheat!"

Xav nods slowly and I am surprised at how quickly he has accepted my opinion.

"See, Cupcake? I have the same problems as you do. But I trust you to help me, make me feel better."

"Xav, it's not that I don't trust you" I raise my voice slightly because I do feel quite offended by his implied accusation of me not trusting him. "I trust you with my life and I'll always have your back and I know that you'll always have mine." I do not elaborate on the actual reason, partl because I can't really pinpoint it myself.

He nods again and kisses me lightly on the forehead. "I know."

We're quiet for a few minutes until something strikes my mind.

"When's this next dinner, then?"

A smirk forms on Xav's face as he pokes me in the ribs softly.

"In two weeks."

"Well, then. I'll have a killer gown ready by then and I plan on making the girls _and the guys _jealous of it."

"That's my girl" Xav says laughing and pulls me closer to him.

"Or," I add, "I might just come for the food and leave because you smell of delicious food, soulfinder."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant World belong to me - all rights to Joss Stirling : ) **

Chapter Five

I'm lying in a heap of lazy mess on the couch watching reruns of Project Runway when Xav comes home after a 12-hour shift. A smile lights up his exhausted face as he sees me lounging on the couch and leans over to give me a kiss.

"What's up?" I ask, my regular question when we ask each other about our days.

"Nothing," he says slightly too fast for my liking.

"What's _really _up?" I ask again and to make my point, I raise one of my eyebrows.

"I did an appendectomy today, treated a boy's cuts from when he fell off his bike and took care of someone who had a concussion."

"Something's up and if you won't tell me, I'll just find out myself, Mr Benedict" I say and nudge him playfully. I hate it when he keeps secrets from me but I can tell that it is an uncomfortable topic so I drop it. For now.

"I'll heat up some pizza and you go have a shower" I see and tumble off the couch, a side effect of not wanting to move your legs to get up.

Dinner is quite tense, despite Xav trying to lighten up the mood by making inappropriate comments about everyone and everything.

_Xav, what's going on? _

I try telepathically because that does bring us closer and he might be willing to confide in me.

"I got invited to go to a couple of conferences with my boss."

I can't help but grin widely and walk around the table to hug him from behind. This is what he's been working for for months. Why is he acting like this is gonna be his funeral?

"Congratulations!"

"In Europe"

My grip around his shoulders tightens.

"For four weeks"

My heart clenches and a small "Oh!" escapes my mouth.

"I'm not going"

"What?" I exclaim loudly and swing round his shoulders to see if he's joking. Apparently not. "Why not?"

"Umm... it's gonna be in Europe and I'll be gone for four weeks, darlin'," he says as if that's a legitimate reason not to go.

"Xav, hello?! You've been talking about these conferences for weeks now. Why do you suddenly not want to go?"

"When I first heard about them I thought they'd be taking place in LA like every year. But now they've transferred them to London and Berlin because the majority of the attending doctors is British or German."

"Xav-"

"So I'm not going," The tone in his voice is just itching to be challenged.

"Yes, you're going."

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

"Xavier Benedict!" I say and am quite proud of myself for imitating Karla perfectly. "This is a massive opportunity for you, you can't miss it!"  
"We'll be 6384 km apart. That's a bit more than the 50 miles in Venice."

"Xav, we'll be fine" I say and try to hide the apprehension I'm feeling at the idea of us being apart for that long. We've managed before, I try to tell myself but am answered with a traitorous voice in the back of mind, explaining that Denver-Venice was before we loved each other and became a couple.

Xav just nods and leaves the kitchen, mumbling something about getting ready for bed. At 8.30 pm? That's not the Xav I know.

"Xav, c'mon. Can we at least talk about this?" I ask as I flop back into the pillows later that night.

"It sounds to me like you want to get rid of me for four weeks" Xav jokes but I can hear the tone of distress beneath his humour.

"What are we scared of?" I ask, deliberately making it _our _issue.

"I dunno… I guess… that something happens to you and I'll not be there to help you."

"Xav, I can take care of myself."

"I know. That's what's bothering me. I know you handle your own. I'm just … scared that it'll hurt."

"Hurt?"

"My parents haven't spent a day apart in their thirty years together. Neither have Phee and Yves, Zed and Sky or Trace and Diamond. Being apart when I was in jail in Italy was hard enough."

"Xav" I say gently and turn his face in my hands so that he's looking at me.

"We'll be _fine._" I'm not sure whether I'm trying to reassure him or myself. Xav closes his eyes for a second and nods.

"We'll phone, text, skype, okay?" he asks and I answer him with a kiss. Just then, an image from

Xav's mind floats into mine, earning him a slap in the chest.

"We're _not _having Skype sex, Xav!"

"Cupcake!? How am I gonna survive?" He sounds so desperate that I can't help but laugh out loud

before leaning over to give him a kiss that quickly turns heated and passionate.

"We'll just have to do something for you to remember it…"

* * *

"You're gonna call the moment you land and when you arrive at the hotel -"

"And when I go to bed at night and wake up in the morning. I know, darlin'"

We're standing just outside security and I'm fiddling with his jacket like a mother would on her son's

first day at school. For the past week, we've excelled at the task of ignoring the fact that this day

would come. Every day for the past few days, Xav and I have gone to work in the mornings, returned

in the evenings and tried to make up for what we're gonna miss in the coming four weeks.

Suddenly, Xav slings his arms around my waist and lifts me up that my face is level with his. Giving

me a frantic, desperate kiss, he presses me so close to him that I almost suffocate but right at this

moment, I wouldn't actually mind it.

"I love you so much, Crystal."

"I love you, too, Xav. Now, c'mon, you need to get going." Kissing my forehead one last time, he

whispers _I love you _in my mind, urging it to stick.

As he makes his way to the gate, he doesn't once take his eyes off of me until he has to round a

corner and is out of sight.

It's only been one minute and it already hurts.

**The 'reunion' will be up next chapter with a bit of Xav's POV - Please review !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant World belong to me – all rights to Joss Stirling. **

Chapter Six

Xav's POV

It hurts. The days pass in a misty blur and I try to take as much in as possible because like Crystal said, this is a big opportunity for me. During the day, I manage to focus on work. On taking notes, on bringing my boss coffee, on absorbing information. At night, distraction proves more difficult because the moment my head hits the pillow, the emptiness on the other side of bed becomes too obvious to ignore. It's little things that hurt the most. The fact that I can't steal pancakes off anyone's plate at breakfast. How I have to shower alone (true first-world problem, I'm aware). How I open the door to my room without being greeted by the sight of my beautiful soulfinder lounging on the couch in her sweats. I'm not lacking attention. The young girls at the reception desk who are obviously very new to the job (otherwise they wouldn't be so blatantly obvious and vocal about their desire to 'shag' me) give me the once-over every freaking time I'm in the lobby and bat their eyelids so many times that I'm starting to think they have some fatal eye condition.

It's been three and a half weeks and my heart aches every time I see Crystal on the screen of my laptop when we're skyping. She's stuck to her 'No Skype-sex' rule but thankfully, she's gotten into the habit of wearing … not much whenever we skype. Though that does tend to make it more difficult to focus on what she's actually saying about life back in New York.

A knock on the door brings me back to reality and letting out a groan, I get up to open the door.

"Xavier, excellent news!" My boss strides into my room and without me inviting him to do so, flops down onto the bed and helps himself to cookies. The asshole.

"Has something happened, sir?" I hate having to be such a suck-up and if Crystal were here, she would totally take the piss out of me.

"The urology conference has been cancelled."

"What? I mean, excuse me?"

Does that mean-?

"The old man Danvers took ill yesterday. Poor ol' mate. Ironic, isn't it? At a doctor's conference. You'd think the man would have more –"

"Sir, does this mean we get to go home tomorrow?"

"I've asked Millie to deal with the arrangements –"  
"Yes or No?" I interrupt not bothering about his opinion.

"Yes, Xavier. We're going home today actually. Millie managed to - "

I don't even listen to the rest of his jabbering as I tug out my phone to send Crystal a short text and at the same time, reach for my suitcase to start packing.

"You've got someone you can't wait to see?" My boss asks.

No, just the love of my life, my beautiful soulfinder who I haven't seen for four entire weeks! Crystal would be proud of that sarcasm, bro.

"Yeah, my girlfriend."

"That her?" He asks and points at the framed picture of Crystal on my bedside table. Horribly cheesy, I admit, and thankfully, she didn't actually see me put it in the suitcase. It is a photo of the two of us standing on top of Accademia Bridge, shortly after the wedding ceremony. We were unaware of the photo being taken and I'd apparently said something to make her laugh. She looks so happy on that photo that it just had to accompany here to Europe. I'll just have to sneak it back on the window sill in the living room without her noticing.

"Yeah" I say and start tearing the shirts off their hangers and stuffing them carelessly into the suitcase.

"She's a right beauty" He says and manages to make it sound non-pervy.

"I know" I say and can't help but grin. I must look like a total love-sick lunatic.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, Xavier. Cab leaves in two hours. Don't you dare be late."

"How could if I've got her to go back to." I say grinningly and nod towards the photo.

My boss winks at me, heaves himself off the bed and leaves the room. Just then, my phone buzzes and the message Diamond has sent me makes my heart soar. It is a picture of Crystal staring at her phone with a huge grin on her face, a spoonful of cornflakes halfway to her mouth. Underneath, Diamond has written _Her look when she got your text!_ _Come back safe, we all miss you xo_

Shortly after, my phone buzzes again and this time it is Crystal who's just sent a row of dazed, super-happy smileys and hearts, written underneath is _Tell me when your flight comes in – I'll have the car ready, the radio on and Train on full volume :) Love and miss you 3 3_

* * *

Crystal's POV

"Good mooorning!"  
Diamond's annoyingly cheery voice wakes me up completely and I bury my face in my pillows, groaning loudly. It's been like this for the last three and half weeks. Without Xav next to me every morning, it's getting increasingly difficult to get myself out of bed every day. That's why Diamond and Trace decided to visit me, Diamond unofficially assigning herself to be my personal, very irritating alarm clock.

"C'mon, Crystal. There's coffee in the kitchen."

Succumbing to temptation, I roll myself out of bed and slouch into the kitchen, tying my hair up in the process. Trace is standing at the stove making us all scrambled eggs and Diamond is preparing two bowls of cereal for the two of us. I stayed up late last night skyping with Xav so this morning I can barely keep my eyes open. Seeing Xav on Skype has either been a) a horrible experience because it only makes me painfully aware of the fact of how much I miss him and/or b) a truly bad decision. I look forward to our Skype-sessions every evening but once we end the call, I feel terrible again. I tried not to show my misery when Vic and Uriel came to visit because they don't have a soulfinder at all and it would be really tactless to complain about missing my soulfinder when they don't even know where theirs is.

I half-heartedly start shoving cornflakes in my mouth while Diamond is sitting opposite me, checking her phone. Suddenly, my phone buzzes and I have to rub the sleep out of my eyes completely in order to decipher the miniature writing.

_Guess who's coming home this evening? _

I can feel a huge grin form on my face and it isn't until I hear that loud 'Snap' and Diamond giggling uncontrollably that I realize she's taken a photo of my reaction.

"Give it to me" I say and hold out my hand for her phone.

Shaking her head, she flees to the living room, me hot on her heels.

"Give. It. To. Me" I gasp as I throw myself on her from behind and try to tickle the phone off her. We're acting like ten year olds and for some reason, it feels really nice.

"No" She sobs as tears of laughter stream down her face. "Traaace! Help me!" Trace just chuckles and walks back to tend to breakfast.

"Give it –"  
"Hah! Sent." Diamond sits up, straightens her hair and waltzes off into the kitchen all smug-looking.

I give up and lean over the edge of the sofa to write my reply, the grin never leaving my face.

* * *

Why does no one else at arrivals looks as excited as me? Seriously, they all look like it's their duty to be here not their free will. Dimwits, every single one of them. The board changes from 'Landed' to 'Baggage' and my heart rate speeds up slightly. Being the tactful person she is, Diamond suggested her and Trace spend the last night of their stay at a hotel to leave the place to me and Xav. She's an angel, most of the time, just not when she's sending pictures of you with your mouth open, in your pyjamas with no make-up on and your hair in a mess. I'm barely able to contain my excitement and start bouncing on the balls of my feet, earning myself quite a few amused looks from passers-by.

My whole life, I thought of being tall as a curse of some kind. But as I can easily recognise Xav's head behind the security walls, I thank my parents and God for making me a Redwood and not a bonsai like Sky. The moment my eyes meet Xav's, we both break out into enormous, too-big-for-our-faces smiles and I don't care how cliché we look as I start running towards him.

* * *

Xav's POV

As soon as I enter the arrivals section, I scan the crowd for a head of frizzy, dark curls, finding them almost immediately. Our eyes meet and I can't stop the beam forming on my face and my heart rate picking up and the aeroplanes in my stomach starting all over again. All I can see is my girl, my soulfinder running towards me, jumping up to wrap her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I drop my bag to hold her with both arms and press her so tightly against me as if this is our last chance. Soon enough, I feel hot tears against my neck and pull back slightly to give Crystal a proper kiss.

"I've missed you so much" I mutter in between kisses, too focused on the feeling of her lips against mine. A feeling that I've been denied for four weeks. Four unbearably long weeks. She buries her face in my neck again and slowly I bend down to retrieve my bag and walk towards the exit, carrying her like a little child. When we're out of the way of most other passengers, I gently let her to the ground but she continues to hold me, more tears running down her beautiful face.

"Cupcake, sshh." I whisper and stroke her hair in what I hope is a soothing manner. "It's okay. I'm here."

Laughing suddenly, she pulls back, her arms still looped loosely around my neck.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea why I'm crying –"

"Don't be sorry, darlin'. Now, c'mere that I can kiss you some more" I say gently and pull her in for another round of kisses.

* * *

"Never again" Crystal breathes as she flops back into the pillows.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad. I just haven't had the opportunity to practice in the last four weeks –"

"Not the sex, you dimwit. Though we do have to do that more often to keep you fit." She smirks and nudges me playfully. "I meant the going-away bit. It is awful."

"I know." I say and lean sideways to ruffle her hair, something I've missed being able to do. "Never again!"

"By the way, Kermit, I totally saw you packing that picture."

**Did I do Xav too OOC? I'm not really used to /good at writing from a guy's perspective. Was listening to Red Wine by Lukas Graham while writing that last part - it totally fits somehow :) **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant World belong to me – all rights to Joss Stirling.**

Chapter Seven

_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Crystal! Happy Birthday to yooouuu! _

Groaning loudly, I attempt to curl myself back into the warmth of my duvets and pillows but after peaking out of beneath the covers, I decide that being woken by my wonderfully handsome (& shirtless) soulfinder holding a massive chocolate cake isn't that bad after all. At least the chocolate part isn't.

"Morning" I croak and allow for my head to make contact with the freezing room temperature.

"Happy birthday, Cupcake" Xav places the cake on the chest of drawers and rushes over to me to give me a proper Happy Birthday. Just as our kisses grow more passionate and frantic, my stomach decides to ruin the moment by exclaiming loudly its need for food. Xav laughs loudly and reaches over for the cake.

"Dig in" he says and hands me the cutting knife.

Wishing for nothing else but happiness, I cut two pieces out of the cake, the bigger one being for me naturally. I know chocolate cake at 9.34 o'clock on a Saturday morning is probably really gross for most people but I have a sweet tooth…. Okay maybe more like sweet-jaw but it's my birthday – I'm allowed to have cake.

"So, what d'you want to do today?" Xav asks just as he's swallowing a massive piece of chocolate heaven.

"Dunno" I say, earning myself a very reproachful look. Sorry for having low expectations…

Suddenly, I realize what I should do today…

"Can we go to church? Maybe… find some place – uh – where I can talk... you know... with Dad" My voice breaks slightly on the last word but Xav just places his cake back on the platter and gathers me in his arms. Pressing a soft kiss against my tangled hair, he whispers, "I'd love to meet him"

God, I love him so much. In response, I cuddle myself closer to him and mumble those three words to him, carefully and quietly, as we're not the kind of couple who fling those words around as if they mean nothing.

_I love you, too, Beauty. _

For some reason, hearing those words floating along our link, built on friendship, love, fun, passion, trust and tons of other stuff, makes them feel so much more special.

"So, how about we shower, then go off to church and then tonight, I have something special planned for you."

The butterflies in my stomach start fluttering in response and I gaze up at him, pouting, "And presents?" I ask in my best puppy/bambi-voice and he laughs.

"First, we shower. 'Cause I smell of several bad baking attempts and you smell of sleep, soulfinder."

There are worse things to hear from your boyfriend….

* * *

Watching Xav close his eyes, steady his head in his hands in the pews of St. Andrew's Church, makes me realize how lucky I am. He never asked any questions as I sat down in front of the altar, closed my eyes and started speaking to Dad. After a while, I brought Xav into the 'conversation', introducing him as my soulfinder and boyfriend and Xav started talking to my Dad, praising me and I just love him more every day.

_You ready to go? _I ask quietly, not wanting to disturb his moment of peace in church.

He lifts up his head to look at me, a playful grin on his face. _Can I kiss you in a church? _

_Have you ever asked my permission before? _I say, remember the times when he would spontaneously lean over in the streets or while shopping to steal a kiss before I put the pasta in the shopping cart.

_I take that as a yes? _

Not answering, I give him a chaste kiss and take his hand, leaving the church together.

"So, what next?" I ask him and he chuckles at my excitement.

"Whatever you want"

I groan and Xav looks at me in alarm.

W_hat?_

_You can't be so nice to me. _

_Why not, Cupcake?_

_Because it means I'll have to be equally nice to you on your birthday tomorrow._

Xav laughs out loud and swings his arm round my shoulders.

"Man, I love your logic, Cupcake"

"Ugh, fine. How about we go back to the apartment until lunch because in around ten minutes, the phone will start ringing from everybody wishing me a Happy Birthday."

"Then what?"

"Umm... I kinda have something in mind."

Xav gives me suspicious look before answering.

"What?"

"Steve's new film came out last Friday, so we could –"

I stop when I see Xav's expression go beyond sour.

"C'mon, Xav. You can't still be jealous."

"I'm not jealous, I just … don't want to give money to a cooperation that'll give him money that he will use to … buy him another helicopter with his name on it."

He's so adorable when he's jealous.

"I'll pay."

"Rubbish! It's your birthday. But can't we go see the new Scarlett Johansson movie?"

"So you can goggle at another girl's boobs for two hours? Uh-uh! We're watching Steve's movie! It's my birthday, my choice"

Xav groans over-dramatically and dumps his head on my shoulder as if it was unbearably heavy.

"C'mon, Kermit, it's got us kissing in it so it can't be that bad."

Xav drops his gaze to my mouth and after a moment of contemplation, groans a barely audible "Fine!" before dragging me back to the apartment. I'm so persuasive, my name could be Vic!

* * *

Steve's film turns out to be … really not so bad, partly because it had me fangirling slightly when we realized that our 'scene' (=us kissing in the background) hadn't been cut out. Xav does not seem convinced of Steve's acting talent but I ignore him or manage to shut him up with my tactics of distraction. Xav is being very mysterious about our evening plans and I hope it's nothing too fancy. Last time I celebrated my birthday in a posh restaurant it all went horribly wrong.

"Okay, Cupcake. You go to the bedroom, have a shower, get ready, I have the outfit laid out for you-"

I burst out laughing. "You? Telling me what to wear? And here I was, thinking I'd seen it all."  
"That's where you'll always be with me. Now sssh, just do as I say. I'll call you when it's ready."

"Xav?"

"Hhmm?" He's already on his way to the kitchen and turns around to look at me.

"No fancy restaurant or? 'Cause I don't really –"

His expression changes to a very serious one as he says, "No fancy restaurant. I promise." Giving me one reassuring kiss, he ushers me towards the bedroom and disappears in the kitchen.

The outfit that Xav has laid out for me almost has me in stitches again. Simple black sweatpants, to be combined with a bright green T-Shirt that has Kermit ordering everyone to "Go Green!". It reminds me of the time when Xav and I did our scene for the film and he'd said that green would suit me. Taking the outfit as a guideline for how the rest of the evening will be, I tie my hair up in a neat scrunchie but keep the make up on for now.

"Cupcake! Dinner is served!" He sounds eerily like Alberto but knowing it's Xav, I can laugh it off.

Dinner ticks all of my boxes. Fattening, unhealthy and delicious. Though he does manage to sneak in a bit of salad before the lasagne. We spend the evening throwing sarcastic remark to and through, sometimes accompanied by bits of food, and after dinner, we move to the living room where all my presents are strewn over the coffee table, soon to be joined by Xav's.

"Thanks for today, Kermit." I say as I fling myself on the couch, absolutely full from dinner.

"You're very welcome, Miss Piggy." Xav quickly lifts me up so that he can sit where I'm lying and settles me on his lap.

"Just to let you know: The day I've got planned for tomorrow will totally beat this." I say and press a small kiss against his jaw.

"In your dreams. I'm better at organizing, anyway."  
"Hey! It's not my fault the Contessa turned out to be such a neurotic hag."  
"Just kidding" Xav mumbles as he pulls my face up for a kiss. "But I still have something planned for today, you know?" Some of his mental images float into my mind, making me blush.

"Well, we just cannot let all that organising go to waste, can we?"

"You bet" Xav says and picks me up to carry me to the bedroom. Most of the time, I have to admit, he really is an amazing person. Too late, I realize that I don't have my shields up, and judging by Xav's smug laugh, he's noticed it too. I take it all back. Sometimes he can just be an annoyingly confident twit.

"Why, thank you, darlin'. I love you, too."

**So this was Crystal's 20****th**** birthday – I'll probably be doing Xav's 21****st**** birthday in later chapters because I've got something more serious planned for the next chapter! **

**I realize that this one maybe isn't as good as Chapter Six but this was written quite rushed because so many of you urged me to update soon and I can't disappoint :) **

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant World belong to me – all rights to Joss Stirling. **

Chapter Eight

„So when are you gonna pop the question, Xav?"

Sometimes my brother Steel needs to be high-fived. With a hammer. In the face. By Hulk. The whole clan has come over for Easter, so the apartment was completely packed with Xav's brothers and their soulfinders and my siblings with their partners plus my mother and Karla and Saul. Steel's soulfinder Kazue has already taken the kids back to the hotel with Silver, Topaz and Opal so it is just Peter and Steel left with the Benedicts at the apartment.

Xav laughs at Steel's question but I can tell that the smile is forced. It's getting on my nerves, too. The constant hints and teasing. Everybody in my family apart from Topaz and Peter have found their soulfinders, but for some reason I'm the one they're all picking on. Personally, I don't see the point of rushing it. Xav and I are both 20, we have the rest of our lives in front of us, why should we hurry up? I mean, we're not Trace and Diamond who, within two minutes of meeting, discussed plans to move in together. However, I still avoid Xav's glance and get up to clean up the dishes.

"Seriously, Xav, when are you two gonna get hitched?" Peter asks and earns himself a slap on the arm from Diamond, who can sense a conflict coming up.

I don't quite hear Xav's response because I'm in the kitchen where the dishwasher is running at full volume but a second later, his voice echoes in my mind.

_Help me! They're interrogating me! _

_Deal with it, Androcles! You tamed a lion so I doubt you can't deal with my brother. Just don't let him use his gift on you. _

_Shit! What's that? _

Xav sounds so panicked by now, I'm actually laughing out loud.

_Memory manipulation, like Professor X in X-Men. _

_What does that do? _

_He can make you remember that you've already proposed to me or that he can make you forget where you put the ring and stuff. _

_That's not too bad. _

_Huh? _

'_Cause I haven't even thought about a ring until now. _

Ouch. I know we're both on the same page when it comes to marriage but hearing him telling me that he's not once even _thought_ about marrying me hurts.

_That's what you think. _

After my sad attempt at a witty retort I close the conversation and continue to busy myself with the dishes. In the living room I can hear Xav's attempt at changing the subject and can't help but feel slightly upset that he is obviously so unwilling to talk about the subject. Jeez, look at me. _Listen to yourself, Crystal._ I'm turning into some kind of … bitch. Should we even be talking about marriage? We've been together for about six months, it isn't normal for couples to be talking about weddings yet, is it? Unless of course you're a C-class celebrity or your surname starts with K and ends with 'ardashian'. Then again, Xav and I aren't a normal couple. Finding your soulmate, the perfect partner, at 19 is definitely not normal.

"You okay?" Diamond has entered the kitchen and without me having to ask, picked up the dishes and turned the tap on.

"Hhmm" I mumble nonchalantly and avoid her stare.

"Steel and Peter are idiots" I look up at Diamond's sudden change of vocabulary. She's never used such language and I can't help but smirk at her for doing so.

"I know."

"And so is Xav" Diamond puts her arm around her shoulders.

"He's not" I say but even to my own ears it sounds really … not convincing.

"I know that you two both want to wait with marriage and stuff. But the way he makes that clear is very definitely idiot behaviour."

I smile weakly and put away the dishes.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk."

Diamond just nods, gives me a hug and walks back to the living room to curl up in Trace's arms.

* * *

Central Park on a late November evening is beautiful. Illuminated by street lamps, one can just about make out the lit-up skyscrapers above the trees and it isn't too cold yet so one can still enjoy the slight chill in the air. Would Xav and my relationship change if we got married? Would we become a … housewife and doctor household? Would we have kids? Would we move to the country? I hate this feeling of being so… confusing and confused at the same time. I know I say that I want to wait a bit for marriage but at the same time I don't like it when Xav makes it so blatantly obvious that he thinks the same… Doesn't that make me some kind of really crap girlfriend?

"Crystal!"

Turning around, I see Xav jogging towards me. Diamond must have told him about my walk. Damn him for looking so not out of breath.

"What's up?" I ask, desperately trying to sound like nothing is wrong.

"Diamond told me what's up" Gee thanks, Diamond.

"Oh" is all I say before turning back around to head home.

"I'm sorry I've been a total … twit"

I chuckle involuntarily and turn to face him.

"Don't be. I'm overreacting."

"Can I have that in writing?" He lowers his voice as he come close to stroke my cheek. I'm too close to poke him in the ribs so I just lean my head against his shoulder in defeat.

"I'm a total drama-queen."

"Well, you _are _Miss Piggy and she's a right diva."

"I just … I know I say that I want to wait to get married but then again, I … it just hurts slightly when you're so nonchalant about it. Like you haven't even thought about it."

"Oh"

This must be the first time I've ever heard Xav speechless.

"It's okay" I say and take his hand to lead him back to the apartment.

"It's not okay. I've been a right idiot, I know. It was just … we've never actively talked about so I just thought you weren't at all comfortable with it so-"  
"Xav" I interrupt and force him to look at me. "Seriously, it's okay. We'll wait. It's fine."

Xav nods slowly and swings an arm around my shoulders, walking us back to the apartment. After a while of walking in compatible silence, a smile creeps on my face and I nudge his shoulder with my forehead. "You're turning into a right softie, you know that?"

"Don't you dare tell my brothers" Xav replies, giving me small kiss. "Besides, you like it."

"Yeah… I might even put a ring on it." Xav groans at my terrible pun and swings me up into his arms like he did in Venice.

"Then I'll just have to carry you over every threshold in bridal style."

* * *

Over the last two months Steel has obviously forgotten the pain I inflicted on him that evening and interrupts Xav and my passionate argument about who's the better cook with another tactless question.

"So, when are you going down on one knee for Crystal?"

Steel totally ignores the glare I direct at him but that is quickly interrupted by Xav squeezing my hand underneath the table and winking at me.

_One…Two…Three!_

Turns out, Steel's shins are very fragile.

**Just to clarify: Xav and Crystal are both twenty now and it's late April/early May, so about four or five months after Diamond and Trace's wedding. Should I do something from their perspective, how they deal with Will's soulfinder problem (for those of you who've read Convincing Kira)?**

**I made up Steel's soulfinder's name because it only says in the books that she's Japanese – so I went for the Japanese name Kazue that translates roughly into 'beautiful harmony' – correct me if I'm wrong :) **

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant World belong to me - they all belong to Joss Stirling :) **

**This chapter is dedicated to xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx as part of our deal ;) **

**This is bits and pieces of my other story 'Convincing Kira' from Crystal's POV - you don't have to read Convincing Kira but it would probably help :) **

Chapter Nine

The weeks following our birthdays are the worst. Well, they started fine but then turned … worse than bad. Will arrived here shortly after Xav's birthday to celebrate his 23rd birthday in New York. On his second evening, after we'd all had a couple of glasses of wine, he tentatively asked me to look for his soulfinder. Having previously been against the idea of me overdoing it again, Xav took a bit of convincing but relented soon. What I saw, however, sobered us all up immediately. That link, that with Xav and me is built on images, memories, wishes and emotions, was plain blank and cut off in the middle. Just – not there. Will must have seen something on my face because without saying a word, he shoved past me and stormed out of the apartment. As a result, I went to bed, Xav tucking me in and promising to talk to Will though I could see he was furious at Will for shoving me. So, here I am, crying myself to sleep. Maybe there is something wrong with me… But I'd found Leah and Ava okay, hadn't I? Was it something I did? Did I put something in my mind to make him lose his soulfinder? The last words Xav said to me before turning the lights off and leaving me to sleep were 'It's not your fault.' How could he know that for sure? At the wedding, I'd sensed something about Amsterdam but now that's all completely gone.

I can hear the apartment door slam shut and just a second later the sound of a heavy body being slammed against the wall.

"Now listen, mate!" I hear Xav whisper-yell and know that it's Will who's been shoved against the wall. Despite Will's rugby player build, Xav seems to be stronger right now. Quietly, I sneak out of bed and open the door ever so slightly to peak into the hall. Xav looks angry like I've never seen him and Will looks downright smashed. Tousled hair, swollen eyes and traces of drool on his shirt. Where has he been?

"Don't you ever shove, push or hurt Crystal again, do you hear me?"

Despite his drunk state, Will manages to loosen Xav's grip around his shoulders and shoves Xav against the opposite wall.

"You have no idea how it hurts. It fucking hurts, Xav."

This is bad. I've never heard Will swear before.

"Will-"

"You didn't see that look. That look that tells you that you have no hope in hell of finding the girl of your dreams. That look that tells you that you're alone. Fucking alone."

"I know, Will. And I'm sorry. You don't know how much I wish it would be different but that does not give you an excuse to hurt Crystal."

Instead of answering, Will just pushes Xav against the wall and staggers to his room, slamming the door in the process. Xav rubs the bridge of his nose and lets out a tired sigh. I open the door a bit more and make my way towards him. In what I hope to be a comforting gesture, I wrap my arms around him from behind and lean my forehead against his back.

"I'm sorry" I whisper. For some reason, I still feel horribly guilty about everything.

In response, Xav turns to face me, cupping my face in his hands.

"Darlin'. You have nothing to be sorry for. You did what you could."

Knowing there's no point arguing at this time of night, I let him lead me back to bed, so that he can tuck me back in like a little child, this time him hugging me close and not letting go.

* * *

I wake up to Xav still fast asleep next to me. Being careful not to wake him, I make my way to the kitchen, only to be greeted by the sight of Will struggling to make the coffee maker work.

"Here, let me do that" I offer without making eye contact.

"I'm sorry" Will mumbles so quietly that I almost don't catch it.

"It's okay" I say and hand him the coffee while I rummage around the cupboard for a painkiller to make his hangover bearable.

That's all we say for the rest of the day. Will still continues to give me that desperate, angry look and I can't help but flinch every time he walks into the room, resulting in Xav putting his arm protectively around my shoulders though I can see that that makes it even worse for Will.

The next day is Will's twenty-third birthday. Xav and I have for once agreed on something and bought him these action thingies with a voucher for a Game Store down the street. His smile is fake and his thank you's not sincere but it's reassuring to see him try.

* * *

Over the next few days, Will's mood swings get close to unbearable. When Xav and I leave the apartment to go to work, he's all cheery and 'Good day' but when we get back, he's returned to his shell and slams doors at every possible moment.

_You can't let him be like this! _Xav's voice is urgent and desperate but I shut him up with a glare.

_He's happy, so you should be happy. _

_Yeah, but this happiness won't last, I know it. Kira will eventually marry her soulfinder and will leave Will completely wrecked. _

Will came home in quite a tizz today and after a lot of poking and prodding from me, he told us that he'd met his soulfinder. After my initial shriek of excitement, he sobered us up at once, stating that she'd told him she already has a soulfinder. After confessing that he'd invited her over, I tried to cover up my doubt and sceptism by encouraging him, something that I really regret know after speaking to Xav. He thinks that Kira is telling the truth and is constantly telling me that he thinks it'll be really bad for Will to hang out with her.

However, seeing Will and Kira interact whilst playing League of Legends eradicates any shred of doubt from my mind saying that they aren't soulfinders. The way their movements match each other's, the way Kira's is just the right height to put her head on Will's shoulder, the way they talk together, laugh together…

"I'm going to tell him" Xav whispers next to me.

"Don't you dare, Xavier Benedict. Just let him be happy."

"I really want do, darlin', but this" He waves his hand at Kira and Will, who are heading for the kitchen, "this will slowly kill him. And I don't want to see that happen."

I'm quiet for a bit as an idea begins to form in my mind.

"D'you think I've done something to his mind? That I've accidentally … replaced or moved the soulfinder link… Maybe I did something at the wedding. Maybe he's-"

"Crystal." Xav silences me and pulls me onto his lap, cradling me like a little child. "None of this your fault. Please have some faith in yourself."

I'm trying, really trying, so when Will enters the room and asks me what's wrong, I say 'nothing', even though I can sense Xav's disappointment. I don't know how to fix this.

* * *

"You were quite badass in the last couple of days" Xav says as he slips into bed next to me.

Grinning smugly, I snuggle up against his chest and look up at him with bambi eyes. Kira woke up early this morning so Xav can finally have a long night's sleep.

"But, Cupcake, don't ever, and I mean ever, do that to me again." His grip around me waist tightens and he presses a kiss against my hair.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Walk in front of Morgan's gun like that. You almost gave me a heart attack. I thought you were going die."

Propping myself up on my elbows, I lean over to give him a long kiss before answering.

"I know I wasn't. I had faith in myself."

**I wanted to show a bit more of Xav and Crystal's relationship during Convincing Kira... **

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant World belong to me. I'm not Joss Stirling. Otherwise I would put the release of Misty Falls like… today!**

Chapter Ten – Part One

"That was quite a trip" I say and let myself fall onto the bed, completely exhausted.

"Yeah, but at least those thugs are behind bars now" Xav replies and lifts me up so that he can pull the duvet over us. We just returned from a trip to Denver where we assisted in a Savant Net operation taking down a gang. It took three very long hours for all the Benedicts plus back-up to trap and arrest them.

"Are you alright?" I ask and turn my head to look at him. "That guy Rick didn't do anything to you while you were pretending to strike a bargain, did he?"

"Don't you worry, Cupcake. I'm completely fine" Xav responds and kisses me lightly. "Totally fine."

**Two weeks later **

"Xav, you need to go see a doctor about this!"

Xav shakes his head frantically and coughs again. Talk about proving my point.

_Xav, please! _

"I can do it myself" He says through gritted teeth.

I've been waking up to the sound of Xav coughing and retching in the kitchen every morning for the past three days. Thankfully, it's his week off so he doesn't have to take sick leave but he's been insisting that he can fix himself with his gift. To be honest, I haven't seen any of that fixing yet and am beginning to seriously worry.

"Xav, please, I'm worried about you."

"Don't be" Xav says and goes back to his revision. He's got med school exams coming up and this illness doesn't help his concentration. Sighing heavily, I shove aside his text books and seat myself on his lap, not caring about the infection risk. I cup his face in my hands and lean my forehead against his.

"Just hear me out." Xav groans in defeat and closes his eyes. "If you are too weak to heal yourself, please go to the doctor. Please just do it for me."

Xav turns sideways to let out a horrific cough and then looks back at me only to shake his head.

"Seriously?" I yell and slip off his lap. "So you're just gonna sit there and let this illness ruin what you've been working for for almost a year. I thought you said you could heal yourself!"

"I can" Xav shouts and gets up from his place at the dining room table.

"Then why aren't you?" I know I'm not playing completely fair because I don't actually know how hard it is to heal yourself but at this moment I'm too angry to care.

"Because it isn't that easy!"

"I'd figured that much but you've done it before. Shortly after we moved here you got the flu and you were up and running again after just one day!"

"It's different this time." Xav voice is getting smaller as he closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Different how?"

Xav is silent.

"C'mon, I'm trying to understand where you're coming from, Xav, but I can't if you block me out like this!"

Silence again. Then, a blurry image from his mind floats into mine and my eyes widen as I recognise the setting. Xav must have realized that I've seen something as he snaps his head up and slams his shields back up. The warehouse, that Rick guy staring at Xav intently almost as if he were –

"You told me nothing happened" I say and slowly back away from him.

Xav's silence is becoming almost unbearable. It physically hurts when he's blocking me out like this.

"Xav? Two weeks ago, when we came back from Denver, you told me that nothing happened with that Rick guy. That he didn't hurt you."

"He didn't." Oh so he can talk.

"Oh yeah? And what is this?" I gesture at Xav, whose clothes are slightly damp from the constant layer of cold sweat, and whose breathing is coming in short, shallow gasps.

"This is nothing. It'll pass."

I'm too pissed off to form coherent sentences so I grab my jacket, my phone and slam the door on my way out.

* * *

"Karla?"

"Oh, hi, Crystal dear. I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you?"

"I'm fine." I put the stress on the 'I', hoping she'll get the hint.

"Is Xav alright?" I can hear some clattering of dishes along the line and Zed and Sky's voices.

"To be honest: He's really not." I don't mean to worry her when she's 1700 miles away but I didn't know who else to call.

"What is it? Is it work? I'm sure he's just –"

"He's ill. Really ill."

I can hear Karla's breath hitch on the other end and that she's walking away from the voices.

"Crystal, what's wrong?"

"He's been coughing non-stop for the past three days and he's lying to me, saying he's fine and all and I don't know what to do." I almost laugh at how weak and desperate.  
"Oh my God, that is indeed very worrying. Normally he's healed himself by now."

"I think that something may have happened in that warehouse in Denver two weeks ago."

Silence.

"But surely he would have told you."

"I only found out because his shields weren't up."

"You listen here, Crystal." Suddenly, the fiery and affirmative Karla is back on line. "You go home and take him to the doctor. I don't care how you do it but you have to get him to a doctor soon. Preferably a Savant one but at his stage, any doctor will do. You can't let him get worse. Call me when you've been."

I thank Karla and hang up to rush to the apartment. But what I see when I open the door makes my heart stop completely.

* * *

Shattered glass on the kitchen tiles, the smell of something burning in the oven, but worst of all, the trail of blood drops leading to the bathroom door that's standing slightly ajar. Just enough for me to see Xav hovering over the toilet bowl, dry heaving and crying.

I don't bother to take off my shoes or jacket as I rush to the bathroom.

"Xav?"

I'm answered with a whimper and more coughing.

"C'mon, Xav, we're getting you to a doctor. Now." I struggle to help Xav to his feet but manage to glance at the toilet. Oh Christ, this is bad. Today's breakfast mixed with blood and slime. And as I help Xav into a cab and make sure to dab his mouth with tissue and cool his forehead, I try to convince myself that everything will be fine.

**Part 2 will be up at the weekend!**

**xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx: your turn now ;) **

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant World belong to me – all rights to Joss Stirling!**

Chapter Eleven (=Chapter Ten Part Two)

Waiting is painful. At the time, when I was around thirteen and I read that Pablo Cuelho quote for the first time, I didn't get it. I associated waiting with lounging about, watching TV, listening to music. But he was right. It freaking hurts. I never associated waiting with pacing the ER, having to tell family that our father was gone. Not until I was 18. Now, it's like I'm reliving that night all over again. Xav was barely strong enough to walk as we arrived at the hospital but the doctor still ordered me to wait outside. So here I am, pacing up and down the ER again because I'm too worried to sit down. What if Xav's got something really serious? What if he's dyi-? I struggle to hold back the tears as my mind wanders to those dark questions. What did Rick do to him? Maybe I can call – No! I can't call the family yet. Not when I myself don't know anything. It would be unfair to cause them sleepless nights just worrying and wondering.

"Miss Brook?"

The elderly doctor I recognize from the gala dinners is standing in the doorway leading off to intensive care with a clipboard and all serious look on his face.

"Will he be alright?" I ask immediately and my heart speed up from one to a hundred as the doctor smiles.

"Yes, Miss Brook, I can assure you, your partner will be fine. Would you like to see him?"

I refrain from commenting on that stupid question and nod, still unable to speak from the relief.

"Mr Benedict has contracted quite severe pneumonia but he's already on the way to recovery, quite astoundingly so. My colleagues and I were quite befuddled. Your partner seems to have an extraordinarily strong immune system."

I manage a smile and try to keep my feet from bolting ahead.

"We've prescribed him quite strong antibiotics and bed rest for the next four days. He's not to overdo it. Understood?"

"I promise I'll take care of him, sir."

"Very well, Miss Brook, I shall –"

But the rest of his speech is drowned out by the sight of Xav lying in that hospital. Despite Doctor Harris saying that Xav is recovering quickly, this Xav doesn't seem well at all. This Xav, lying asleep in hospital pyjamas, brings the tears to my eyes again. I've never seen him so weak, vulnerable, so helpless. His usually tanned skin is pale in comparison and his hair, that's grown quite a bit over the last few months, is all tousled up and greasy. As if he senses my presence, he opens one eye and manages a ghost of a smile as he sees me in the doorway.

"Hey, Cupcake" His voice has become quite hoarse so it only comes out as a whisper but it's enough to make me choke up slightly. Hesitating slightly, I glance at Dr Harris, wondering if it's safe to go closer.

"The infection risk isn't as high because it's a case of viral pneumonia. You –" That's all I need and I'm already on Xav's bed, hugging him tightly, whispering his name over and over again, just to make sure that he isn't going to disappear on me.

_I was so scared, you muppet. _

In response, Xav's hands tighten around my waist and he presses a kiss against my temple.

_I'm alright. I'm alright. Ssshhh, Beauty. I'm alright. _

_You're not alright, you idiot. You almost died. _

_I'm so sorry._

Xav leans his forehead against mine and looks into my eyes with all seriousness.

"Mr Benedict?"

With a sigh, Xav tugs his head away from mine and looks at Dr Harris over my shoulder.

"We will keep you in overnight, but going by the speed at which you're recovering, you will be able to return home tomorrow morning." Dr Harris glances at his pager and quickly excuses himself.

I'm about to ask that one question, that one thing that has been bugging and eating at me for the past couple of hours, but I refrain from asking. Giving him a small kiss on his forehead, I promise to come back later and to bring his overnight bag. I can feel him staring at me as I leave the room but I don't look back.

* * *

When I get home, the first thing I do is clean. I clear up the shards of glass in the kitchen, wipe the drops of blood of the floor and scrub the toilet until my arms hurt. Anything to keep my mind off IT.

As I pack Xav's overnight bag, stuffing underwear, pyjamas, tooth brush and all in his work bag, I became painfully aware of the fact that this will be the first time we won't be sleeping in the same bed together since those four weeks in Europe. I'm not used to this. I'm not used to Xav being not there… To him being ill and vulnerable. I've never been so scared in my entire life as I was the moment I saw the blood on the floor. A tear falls from my eye onto Xav's t-shirt and with that tear, the flood gates are opened. What would I have done if he had been unconscious? What would I do if he isn't there to wake me up every morning and tuck me in in the evenings? I'm so lost without him-_Listen to yourself, Crystal! _I sound like Bella Swan in New Moon. _Get your act together!_ Determined to return to the hospital as soon as possible, I wipe the tear tracks off my face and continue to pack Xav's bag. If he's not around to be the strong one, then I have to be.

* * *

"What happened in the warehouse?"

The question slips out of my mouth without any chance of me stopping it so I might as well just let it.

Xav's grip around my hand tightens as he coughs and takes a deep breath, so I prepare myself for a long answer.

"I was so sure that his gift was memory manipulation. We were all so sure. Trace had seen it in the files, Will had that danger thing all tuned into his gift, I just- Turns out, his gift is actually Gift Destruction or something like that."

My breath hitches slightly, and I hope – pray- that his gift hasn't been destroyed completely. It is such a big part of who he is, who he wants to be...

"So I volunteered to strike a fake bargain with him."

I remember that part. I begged him not to go but we were two of the very few people who hadn't been injured so Xav put his hand up and Saul, who was tending to a nasty cut on his shoulder, relented.

"Once we were inside the booth, he started his attack. My shields were up of course but he still managed to get at my gift."

"How?" I ask.

"Somewhere in my mind, is my identity. Who I am, what makes me _me. _It is a bunch of stuff with my brain: Skiing, Healing, my parents, my brothers, you. He ignored all that and went straight for the healing. We were silent the whole time. When he heard the backup, he reached over the table and shook my hand, as if he were making a deal. You know the rest."

I place my forehead against our clasped hands and take a deep breath. All those explanations do not answer the question that has been bothering me all day.

"Why did you lie to me when you said he hadn't done anything to you?"

Xav is silent.

_Xav, why did you lie to me? _At this moment, I really don't care that I sound as if I'm about to cry.

"Crystal-"

"Why, Xav, why?" My voice is torn between anger and sobbing and I slide my hand out Xav's grasp.

"I love you, okay? I love you more than anything else in this world and I love you so much it actually hurts when I lie to you."

"Then why did you?" He's not making any sense and it's beyond frustrating.

"I wanted to protect you. When you passed out after restoring the links back in Venice, I was worried sick about you. It's one of the most awful and terrifying feelings in the entire world and I didn't want you to feel the same-"

"Oh yeah, because I totally did not worry when I found you coughing up blood and slime over the toilet. You're not making any sense, Xav!"

"Look, Crystal" he forces me to look at him and takes my icy hands between his warm, comforting ones. "I overestimated myself, okay? I know that now. I thought I could fix it but I can't. I need you to support me and stay with me. I'm really, really sorry. Forgive me?"

"Xav-"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Xav gives me his best bambi look and even though I'm still furious at him, I lean forward and kiss our clasped hands.

"Don't ever do that again!" I say and give him my best Karla impression in return to his innocent one.

"Never!" He promises, now completely serious.

_And if you do, I'll kill you!_

_Looking forward to it, Beauty!_

**I'm not sure how the whole hospital procedure stuff works in the US but I did a bit of research on pneumonia – if I quoted something wrong, please let me know. **

**Review as always, please! **

**PS. xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx: I kept my side of the deal, you have until the beginning of next week – I'm being generous ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Benedicts/the Savant World – all right to Joss Stirling :) **

Chapter Twelve

Why am I doing this again?

Because you love him and want him to be happy … Damn conscience! Seriously, though, why can't we just have a pizza and ice cream night? Because Xav's got amazing persuasion skills, that's why!

A glimpse of emerald catches my eye and with lots of effort I succeed in prying a dark green, silk dress from my wardrobe's claws. It's one of my own designs, a strapless dress with the wide flowing skirt ending just above the knee; I have the feeling I could possibly look pretty in this. I've got fifteen minutes left to change so I quickly wriggle into the dress (I silently thank Xav and my conscience for making me go running every morning), apply a little bit of complimenting make-up and tie my hair back in a (hopefully) elegant-looking twist. Now if this isn't enough for a fancy night out …

"You look … pretty."

_Just pretty? _I turn around to see Xav standing in the doorway, looking so awed that I know immediately that he was kidding.

_Wait- I'll just contact my inner dictionary – nope – I beg you for forgiveness, I have made a mistake. You, darlin', are amazing, stunning, captivatingly beautiful – _

I laugh and walk towards him to silence him with my excellent distraction methods. Xav pulls back to offer me his arm and beckons towards the door.

"Ladies first."

* * *

"So, where do you wanna go?" Xav asks as we leave our apartment building and I stop because I don't actually have any idea where we're going.

"What do you mean? I thought you had a reservation at … someplace."

Xav has the grace to look at the ground sheepishly and mumbles, "I wanted to let you decide. Because us going out is me saying sorry for lying to you"

"Xav" I sigh exasperated. "We've been over this. You don't have to apologize as long as you never – and I mean never ever – do it again."

"C'mon, Cupcake. One evening, one restaurant, your choice." He gives me one of his 'I'm-so-handsome-you-can't-possibly-say-no-to-this-face' smiles that he knows I can't reject.

"Fine, how about that French restaurant right over there?" I point towards a little alley leading off the main road.

"Mais oui, mademoiselle."

"You speak French?"

"I looked up all the restaurants nearby and learnt that sentence in about ten different languages. Now do you see how awesome your soulfinder is?" He leans over and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Uhhhh… nope!"

* * *

"He was totally flirting with you!"

"He was not. He was being a perfect gentleman. Unlike what you're being right now." I say and whip around to give Xav my perfected death glare. Xav can sometimes be a really annoying, overly-protective, jealous prat who pulls his girlfriend out of a perfectly nice restaurant after the waiter fussed over me for about five minutes before I was able to sit down. True, it was slightly annoying and weird but I sure as hell am not going to tell Xav that.

"What's that supp-?"

"Fine! How about we go the Italian restaurant that's a little further down the road?"

Xav looks as if he wants to contradict me but instead just says, "Si certo". Okay, that is kinda sweet.

* * *

"I'm not going in there!"

"C'mon Beauty, why not? The menu looks great –"  
"Did you see the waitresses? Their dresses aren't dresses, they're t-shirts. And the way they are goggling at the male customers. That's gross."

We didn't even make it into the Italian restaurant as I had seen the waitresses through the window and they were very … not fully clothed.

"Fine! What restaurant do you wanna go to now? It's almost eight o'clock and I'm starving." Xav looks just as frustrated as I feel and I know the both of us kinda pictured this evening going differently.

"How about that sushi place around the corner? Leah said they're really good."

I look over at Xav who just looks desperate to get some food and nods at my suggestion.

_No Japanese for me?_

I give him a grin and lean over to pull his arm around my shoulders.

_Īe. _

_Huh? _

_Learnt that from Kazue. I'm rejecting you, darlin'._

* * *

"Oh my God" I hold onto Xav as we stumble out of the restaurant and he looks around in search for a paper bag.

"I think I'm gonna throw up" he mumbles and pulls me into a hug.

"That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen – no wonder Vic and Leah like that place."

"How can they even do that? Kids sometimes go there, right? Pulling fish out of the tank and cutting them up and doing weird things with them is definitely not –" I shake my head, trying to get the image out of my mind.

"So, what do we do now?" Xav asks and pulls me closer to him.

"Burger King?"

"Thank God I know that language!"

"This is soo good. I can't believe we didn't think of this before." Xav says and dips his fries into my ketchup. We're getting very weird looks from the binmen and the late night workers at the tables nearby and I can just picture them making up a story about how we got here. Girl in a fancy green cocktail dress and pretty makeup on with guy wearing a tuxedo and shiny shoes.

"Less is more, my friend" I say and take one of Xav's onion rings.

"Right you are, Beauty." Xav suddenly shoves the tray aside and leans over the table to give me a kiss.

"And I think it's time to go home and implement that philosophy … elsewhere."

**This date scenario was requested by a guest reviewer (she/he asked me to write about Xav and Crystal's dates after he gets out of hospital – this is kinda how I pictured it) **

**We're heading towards something BIG soon, my dear readers! After one more chapter, there is going to be something massively huge and important coming up that starts with a big P and big W! **

**Please review :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant World belong to me – all rights to Joss Stirling : ) **

**I'm being very generous (cause it's my birthday tomorrow :)) so I'm moving the big W chapter up – I hope you enjoy (though I have split it into two parts – please forgive me for that) **

Chapter Thirteen

"You do realize we're in danger of becoming cliché?" I ask as I wind my arms around Xav's neck.

"I don't mind. Besides, dancing to You Give Me Something by James Morrison is not exactly cliché. Dancing to Bruno Mars or John Legend would be at this point."

Giving him a light kiss, I snuggle closer to him. Even though he's only a few inches taller than me, I feel more safe and comfortable in his arms than anywhere else.

"Do you mind being a cliché?" Xav asks and kisses my hair softly.

"Not at all, Mr Benedict" I say, smiling, and it's true. I'm so happy in this particular moment that I frankly do not care about anything other than dancing with my wonderful soulfinder.

"Good. Because with me by your side, be prepared for a whole life of clichés, Mrs Benedict."

_Nineteen Hours Earlier_

I've just woken up and Xav's just returned from a 12-hour shift at the hospital. I'm showering and singing along to the sound of Xav is drying his hair, when he suddenly turns the dryer off and says something that makes me drop the (very heavy) bottle of shampoo on my foot.

"D'you wanna get married?"

I'm not sure whether it's just the loud noise of the water rushing down that's playing tricks on my ears or if he's making a joke. Slowly, I turn off the water and open the shower door. Xav is standing in nothing but his boxer shorts and the look in his eyes is so serious and full of love that it takes me a moment to realize that he's holding a ring. It's a small silver band, with a tiny crystal embedded in the middle. Then I notice that the crystal is shaped like something. A lion. Now, I really can't stop the tears from streaming down my face. Looking back up at Xav's face, I realize that I've never seen him look so nervous. As I don't trust myself to speak without making a complete fool out of myself, I wordlessly cup his face in my hands and stroke across the stubble that has developed overnight. I nod, I nod vigorously, and can't seem to be able to stop it. Maybe this is what people do when they go into shock. Stilling my head with his hands, he leans in and the moment his lips touch mine, my brain signals that it has reconnected itself to my mouth. I pull back breathlessly, "Yes!"

_Eighteen Hours Earlier_

"When do you want to have the wedding?" I prop myself up on one elbow and turn to face him. After the proposal, we got a bit … otherwise occupied and put the talking off for quite a while.

"Now?" Xav murmurs and pushes a curl of hair behind my ear.

"What?" I ask and the look on my face makes him laugh.

"Why not?"

"Because –" I'm just about to launch into a wide and extensive explanation about why we cannot get hitched today but then I realize that I can't really think of anything logical to say. He's right, I hate to admit. He's got the next five days off because he's been doing overtime for two straight weeks now and I've just finished my designs for a small theatre company and don't have to start on my next assignment until next week.

"But what about our families?" I ask and sit up straight. For some reason I feel that this is not a conversation to be had lounging about in bed.

"You said yourself once that if it's an enormous wedding and party, which it will be considering that we each have six siblings, it'll be for them and not for us." He joins me at the side of the bed and gently places his arm around my waist. "This would be for us."

"Where?" I ask, making him smile widely.

"I dunno, you choose" He says and kisses me lightly before pulling me on his lap. Now that we're officially engaged it all feels … more special.

"Las Vegas?" I ask but he shakes his head.

"Bad family memories," He just says and it's evident that he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Well…" I say and pull his face even closer to mine. "I remember you saying something about you and me on a tropical island…"

Xav leans up to kiss me and I can feel him grin against my mouth. "I like this idea."

"I might even wear that outfit you suggested" I murmur and project the same image into his mind as he had done two and a half years ago.

"I really like this idea" Xav says eagerly, making me grin.

"How about…. Maui?" I say but he's already dropped me (quite unceremoniously) on the bed and is reaching over me for his laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"Booking flights, you muppet."

"Wha-" The question evaporates in my mouth when I see the look of pure joy and excitement on his face. We're doing this. We're getting freaking MARRIED on Maui!

_Fifteen hours earlier _

Xav fell asleep the moment the plane reached maximum altitude despite my protests that he should be awake on our trip. Xav being Xav just told me telepathically that he needed to rest to 'last the night', making me blush like crazy.

We were able to book a last-minute flight from JFK to Kahului and arrived at the gate with only a couple minutes to spare. We said nothing to our families, just changed our messages on our voicemails to 'Will be gone for a week'.

We are going to get married! The thought keeps creeping into my mind and every time it does that, I can't help but smile. I bet the stewardesses think I'm a complete lunatic. I have no idea how Mama or Karla will deal with the news that their children have eloped but frankly, at this point, I don't really care. Xav shifts slightly and leans his head on my shoulder. Thankfully, he isn't a drooler so I don't have to worry about that. To think that two and a half years ago, I was sitting in a dusty costume shop in Venice, convinced I was a dud Savant and could make in the model world, is completely bizarre. If someone had told me then that I would find my soulfinder on an icy shore in Venice, me wearing nothing but a ripped, soaking dress, him being miles away, I would have told them to stop the drinking. Turns out, the universe was quite right with pairing Xav and me up.

**I know the whole last minute stuff is very unrealistic and too perfect but hey- so are the Benedict brothers! **

**The song choice for their first dance was given to me by LittleLily99 in a review of Chapter Four and I really agree – it totally fits :)**

**I know this is total blackmailing but I won't update until you, xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx, have updated your amazingly well-written und exciting Murdering Soulfinder story :) So no pressure or anything ;)**

**Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: None of the Benedicts/the Savant World belong to me – all rights to Joss Stirling. **

**So, here it is: Part 2 of the wedding of the century :) A birthday present to the super-cool and loyal reviewer LittleLily99 :) Happy Birthday!**

Chapter Fourteen (Ch. 13 Part 2)

_Four hours earlier _

Also turns out that I fell asleep shortly after Xav and did actually drool though luckily not on him. After retrieving our luggage and exiting the airport, we make our way through Kahului in search of the hotel we booked short notice. Miraculously, Xav managed to get the honeymoon suite for four nights. It's only 1 pm thanks to the time difference New York – Hawaii so Xav and I pop out for a quick trip to the shops to secure lunch. The whole way, we seem to have a hard time getting the smile off our faces. We're getting married! We're getting married! We're getting married! The hotel was kind enough to organise a minister for us who would marry us this evening. We're getting married! I've never been so excited about anything in my entire life. Maybe when graduating from the hell-home dubbed 'School'.

_Really? You're comparing you marrying me- your amazingly sexy and awesome soulfinder- to your high school graduation. _Xav's voice is like music to my ears. I have no idea why I'm so hyped up about this but everything we do now feels really different. Good different.

_I dunno, am I? _

_Yes, you are and I'm very insulted by it. _

_Awww, poor ickle Xav. _

Xav mock-glares at me and tosses the sandwich across the bed to pull me onto his lap. Slowly, he kisses my neck and moves his head up so that his lips are only inches away from mine.

_We're getting married this evening. _

Even though my eyes are closed, I can feel Xav smile along our link and against my neck. Pleasant chills and sparks fly through every inch of my body as I smile back, my eyes also closed.

_I need to buy a dress. _

_You'd look beautiful in a rotten potato sack. _

_Aw. _In response I snuggle closer to him and press a light kiss to his jaw. _Nice try_ but_ I will buy a dress! _

How do brides-to-be even decide on their wedding dresses? They're all so beautiful and they all are so expensive. Obviously, I'm not going to buy a real wedding dress but a simple, white dress will do it, too. After having sent Xav to the market an hour ago, I finally decide on a hi-lo hemline white dress, hugging all my 'curves' as Xav calls them, and making me look quite pretty. Xav's face lights up when he sees me hurrying through the stalls.

"Sorry, it took so –"

I'm cut off by a delicious-tasting kiss as Xav holds me tighter to him and slowly eases his tongue in my mouth. Our exchange is getting quite heated and I can't help but let out a small moan when I feel Xav tighten his arms around me, but I pull away and slowly try to regain my breath.

"What was that for?" I ask breathlessly.

Xav just pulls me against him again and buries his face in my mass of hair.

_I love you and we're getting married in two hours and 23 minutes. _

_Not that you're counting. _I reply grinningly and slowly steer us back towards the exit.

He has a meeting with the minister and I have to get ready!

_One hour earlier _

I hate having frizzy hair. I hate having long hair. I hate having hair!

I'm wearing the dress with... appropriate stuff underneath, my make up is done but my hair just won't sit still. Hearing a gentle knock on the door, I turn my head to see the elderly lady from the reception standing in the doorway.

"I thought you might appreciate some help."

"Oh, thank you so much." I reply and put the strained comb back on the vanity.

"Are you nervous?" Ms Kuahlani asks as she parts my hair like an expert and gets working on the hairstyle.

"No, actually, just really excited" I say smiling and glance at my phone that has been beeping every minute with a text from Xav.

"Your man looks like a keeper" She grins and winks at me in the mirror. "How long have you two been together?"

"About two and a half years" I answer and watch in wonder as she ties a part my hair up and lets the rest of it fall over my shoulder.

"How did you two meet?"

"My sister and his brother are married" I explain but am totally distracted of what amazing things she's persuaded my hair to do.

"How wonderful! Now, stand up, dear! Let's take a look at you."

I stand up carefully and go stand in front of the full-length mirror. My breath hitches slightly as I realize. I look really … pretty. And without having to squint I can see what Lily and Signora Carriera meant back in Venice.

"You look absolutely beautiful! Your man will be knocked off his feet. Would you like me to take a photo?"

Speechless, I hand her my phone and smile as if in a daze as she takes the pictures.

"Now, Ailani just called to say that everything's settled, the ceremony will start in fifteen minutes and I as well as our boss will be your witnesses. Do you need anything else?"  
"No, thank you so much for your help" I say and shake her hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Just as she leaves, my phone buzzes again but it's not Xav.

_Where the heck are you? _Leah's written and added a long row of angry smileys.

_Somewhere good :) _I write back.

_Are you high? _She replies immediately and adds an emoji of a mushroom.

_Metaphorically speaking… _I respond and then turn off my phone. No more disturbances.

Alona has kindly agreed to play a tune on his guitar so I can hear the soft melody as I step off the wooden planks and barefoot onto the white sand. The sun is just about to set and is bathing the beach in a soft orange light. Xav has his tuxedo-clad back turned and is talking to the minister but as the latter nudges him and nods towards me, he turns and his face looks so full of pure love that I have to battle tears. I restrain myself from bolting down the aisle and straight into his arms and enjoy taking my time as he looks increasingly impatient. My heart's pounding like crazy and the wind has completely destroyed my hairstyle but I don't care. Because Xav is looking like I'm the only thing in the entire world that matters to him, and I know I'm looking at him the same way.

The words spoken by the minister go in one ear and out the other because the only words that count are Xav and my 'I do'. And our first kiss as husband and wife is like our first kiss all over again. Beautiful, passionate and reviving.

_Now_

Somewhere between Wolfman's For Lovers and You're All I Need To Get By, Xav and I stopped dancing, I realize. We're just swaying from one side to the other, leaning into each other, being completely silent, both of us being absolutely content with just listening to the other one breathe.

_I love you, you know that?_

_I do indeed, my fair Cupcake. And I love you, too. You know that?_

_Hhmm _I mumble and nuzzle his neck right below his ear. As expected his breath hitches slightly and his arms involuntarily tug me even closer to him. Slowly, I pull back and take his face between my hands, my two rings shining slightly in the dim evening sunlight. Giving him a long, deep kiss, I whisper into his mind.

_Want to show me how much? _

_Oh, I definitely want to. _

He lowers his face again towards mine so close, that I can feel his warm breath causing little sparks on my skin.

"After just one more kiss."

**Does that last line seem familiar to you at all? :) **

**I had lots of fun writing this, and I hope you all like it… **

**The big P will appear in the next few chapters and let me tell you – Drama is up next! **

**References: **

**For Lovers – Wolfman feat. Pete Doherty**

**You're All I Need To Get By – Marvin Gaye and Tammy Terrell **

**Seeking Crystal, Chapter 21, page 258 :) **

**For people who want to know what Crystal's dress looked like, feel free to PM me for the link :) Please review! **


End file.
